Sonic Worlds Redux
by Shadow'sGirlVick
Summary: Vick and co travel accross the universe on an awesome romantic adventure!
1. Introduction

Vick and Willis were transported to Mobius when they were young kids. They didn't know each other until they met in mobius but Vick swears it was love at first sight! Until she got older that is…

BIOS:

Vick: A spunky 15 year old girl who likes acting more like a cat than a human. she is half cat demon. Her best friend is Roxy. She likes Shadow a lot, but often wonders if he likes her back. Vick came from another world just like Willis. She is usually sweet but get her mad and whooboy! You're in trouble! She can use her psychic powers and mimicking powers to send any one she pleases into space. Vick absolutely loves danger and excitement. She loves inventing with Roxy. She is very intelligent. She also loves to race with sonic, they always tie but she claims she always wins. She loves to learn from Ran.

Roxy the raccoon: A rambunctious 15 year old raccoon. She met Vick at the age of eight. with the loss of her parents she hadn't a friend in the world. She loves to invent with Vick, but really loves to compete with Tails in inventing challenges. Roxy invented this awesome bottomless back pack for Vick. The back pack is voice activated just for Vick. Roxy loves bouncing around and chasing Kamme the bobcat. Roxy isn't really that fast but she has wicked speed when it comes to inventing things. She keeps up with Vick on her super 20 speed scooter with rocket boosters.

Kamme the bobcat: A 16 year old bobcat that doesn't really care much about anything but competition. He usually is running from Roxy. He doesn't really like relationships. He prefers to speed away like Sonic with Amy. He is very stuck up. He is twin brother to Emmak.

Emmak the bobcat: A love struck 16 years old bobcat. He likes Roxy, but since Roxy likes Kamme, Emmak is jealous of his brother. He constantly attempts to steal Roxy's heart. He even fights Kamme from time to time. but can't really even keep up with him enough to ask him to fight. When he isn't fighting he's kind of quirky.

Lokia the bat: A fun loving 18 year old bat. she being the eldest of the gang feels the most responsibility. She once saved Vick from eggman when Vick was little. Since that day Vick has called her anego (big sister) no matter how many times Lokia tells her not to. She also loves to look for treasure. She is often beaten to the treasure by Rouge the bat, so the two bats have become great rivals.

Willis: A strong, adventure loving, 16 year old half dog demon. He loves Vick and hates shadow at least until he meets Ran. He has enchanted beads that Vick found one day. Back when she liked him, so she gave the beads to Willis as a gift. When she joked about him being a dog, Willis was told "sit boy!" and fell flat on his face. So when ever Willis says something wrong, Vick just has to say "sit" and he falls. He is best pals with Kamme.

Miranda "Ran" Longley: A seemingly normal 15 year old human girl from Vick's world. A long time ago she saw Vick getting pelted with heavy stones. She tried to stop the people from doing it but being so young her mother kept her away from Vick. Now she is Vick and Roxy's best friend.

Kainomaru: A mysterious man that seems to know an awful lot about Vick and her odd powers. No spoilers for you! =3


	2. Chapter 1 Vick and Shadow

Chapter 1: Vick and Shadow

~Space station A.R.K. December 1, 1999~

The air was still, a ghostly aura seemed to linger in the air. Sounds of gunshots, yelling and screams echoed through the halls. A flash of black whizzed by, heading to the escape pod corridor. In the corridor, the flash of black skidded to stop reveal a black anthropomorphic hedgehog, who looked about the age of six with an orange/tan muzzle, red stripes along his spikes and a white fluff of fur upon his chest, with a young girl, who looked about the age of 12with long golden hair and the biggest of blue eyes, by his side. "Shadow we must go! And hurry!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut to an echo stampeding footsteps.

The one she was referring to as "Shadow" was the hedgehog, who was rapidly running around the room pressing buttons to set their destination's coordinates. "I know Maria. I'm going as fast as I can." He pressed one last button and a nearby pod opened. "Ok let's go," He said sternly. Before they could even move the big steel door busted down. Men in uniform flooded the room. They had patches on their arms that said "G.U.N." and they all were taking aim for Shadow. Maria pushed him into the pod before anything could happen. A gun was shot, Maria fell over the lever to release to pod. "Maria!" Cried Shadow. Tears streamed down his face. Maria, still barely alive, lifted her head. "Good bye my friend… Live well on the world I dreamed of…" With her last breath she pulled the lever, and then fell dead to the floor. Shadow shot off down to the planet below. "MARIA!"

~Earth, Tacoma Washington, December 1, 1999~

In the small city of Tacoma, there lived a young girl with boyish short hair, big blue eyes, HUGE pink cat ears with a blue stripe down the back of them, and two pink and blue cat like tails. This young girl lived all on her own. She was an outcast. She wasn't human, and she figured that was why no one liked her. She had just turned six that day. She made a little cake out of mud since she could afford to get a real one. She wasn't going to eat it for real of course but she liked the idea of having a family or friends over for the celebration of her birth. She put a stick on top for a candle. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared above her thumb, put it to the stick and blew the flame on her thumb to the stick. "Make a wish…" She sighed. "I wish I had a friend." She blew out the candle. After eating her fruit she snatched from the "Tacoma Boys" market, she went for a walk to the park where the normal kids played. The girl hoped they weren't there today. She wanted to swing. Carefully, she flew across the road to the park. There were kids there playing away. She took a swing anyway, she pumped back and forth as she noticed the kids and their parents glaring at her. The swing came to a stop as one of the older kids grabbed the chain. "Hey stupid, this park is for humans only. So beat it!" The girl just sat there looking sad. "my name is Vick, not stupid…" She said quietly. One kid started to throw rocks at her. Not little dainty pebbles but big stones. She winced at every hit. She jumped back and suddenly turned into a cat. Vick ran as fast as she could back across the street and into the forest where she lived.

She gasped for breath as turned back to normal. "Why… What did I do to deserve such hatred?" She felt a drop of rain hit her nose. With great haste she ran to her tree. It was a huge tick tree with a big hole gouged out big enough for Vick to fit in. As the rain began to poor she jumped into her little nest made of bird feathers and bracken. She stayed there for hours, waiting for the rain to clear up. Soon the clouds blew away to reveal the stars above. Curiously, Vick poked her head out of her den. She rapidly climbed to the top of the tree to look at the pretty sparkles in the sky. "Wow! It's so pretty!" A shooting star shot by. Vick held her hands together closed her eyes, and wished once more. "I wish I had a friend…" The shooting star suddenly changed course and landed in the field near her tree with a deafening crash. Flames were everywhere around the fallen star. Scared out of her mind, she ran toward the flames. Wanting to protect her home she ran past the fire ball to the lake. She focused on the water and it soon turned into a snake like form and wrapped itself around the flame. Instantaneously, the flames turned to steam.

The "star's" top exploded off and landed on top Vick. Luckily it seemed hollowed out, so she wasn't harmed just stuck. Out of the "star" came a dark, staggering figure. The figure suddenly fell to the ground with an "OOF!" Vick tried to push up on the cover, making it move a bit. The figure heard it and jumped back. Vick saw the figure through the glass, her eyes widened in fear. She struggled to get out from under the cover but it wouldn't budge. The figure began to walk toward her, she cowered as it came closer and closed her eyes. "Are… are you alright?" The figure asked kindly. She opened her eyes to see a big, black hedgehog. She nodded slowly with a loss of words. The hedgehog lifted the cover high above her. "sorry about that…" he said with embarrassment. Vick's eyes filled with amazement at this creatures strength. "It's ok… I've been through worse." She said shakily.

The steam cleared to show the tears upon the hedgehog's face. "Are you alright?" Gently, she wiped away it's tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" It's eyes were glazed with irritation at that comment. "I'm not crying! I have stuff in my eyes…" Vick winced at the hedgehog's sudden ferocity. "My name is Vick…What's yours?" the hedgehog was surprised that the young girl seemed interested in him. "Shadow… My name is Shadow." Cheerfully, Vick smiled. "Nice to meet you Shadow!" She thrusted her hand forward for a handshake. "You wanna be friends?" Nervously, Shadow took her hand. The moment he did, a light shone on them from above.

"Mrrrrow! It's bright!" Shrieked Vick. A "G.U.N." helicopter hovered above. "Give up the hedgehog and no one will be harmed!" They yelled down. Panicking, Vick grabbed Shadow's hand and began to run. They were a flash of blue and black. The helicopter attempted to pursue, but it couldn't keep up. Before the helicopter could spot them again Vick jumped into her den and pulled the moss covering over the hole, which completely camouflaged them from the helicopter. "There… we should be safe now…." Curiously she looked toward Shadow. "How come they're after you Shadow?" He simply shrugged. "I don't know…" He lied. "Well don't worry I promise to keep you safe!" She gave a grin. Cutely, Vick yawned loudly and curled up beside the hedgehog. "My birthday wish came true Shadow..." She yawned loudly and closed her eyes. "What was your wish?" He asked curiously. "That I had a friend….." stifling one last yawn, she drifted off to sleep. Shadow looked at this young girl. "Friend?" The word played over and over again in his head until he too drifted into a deep sleep from all the excitement…

~Tacoma Washington, December 2, 1999~

Vick awoke with the stirring of her new odd friend. "Shadow?" she poked him in his stomach attempting to play. "Ow… Hey knock it off…" Kitten like, she giggled. "Ok I'll be right back don't leave ok?" She poked her head out of the hole. About ten to twenty men in uniform were down below. Surprised she drew her head back in slowly. "Yea… Shadow we gotta go… I'll get those guys' attention and you run for it." She said sternly. Shadow shook his head. "How about I get their attention and you run for it…" He replied just as stern. "There after you when they realize I'm not what their looking for they'll stop chasing me…" Slowly Vick explained her power of morphing and mimicry. "So you'll change into me… they'll chase you for about an hour then you'll find a safe spot to turn back to normal and come find me?" Shadow explained it back to himself. "Yep that's the plan." She silently went out the hole and climbed down the tree. Quickly she turned into Shadow, and began to taunt the men in uniform. "Hey! Stupid people! NAH NAH!" Mockingly she stuck out her tongue and ran the opposite direction of the tree. "After it!" all the men soon were chasing after her, some by foot, and some were on ATVs. The terrible noise rang through the forest. Intent on her mission to help her friend, Vick continued to run even though the noise hurt her ears.

Back at the tree shadow was slowly inching his way down the tree. "Vick is a good friend… But why risk her neck for mine?" He started to run in the opposite direction as Vick but then suddenly stopped. "No! I won't let her do that!" He ran full speed in the same direction as Vick, dodging trees along the way.

Suddenly Vick came to a stop at a lake with a waterfall that blocked the way. "Wuh oh…" Thinking as fast as a six year old half cat demon could think, she plunged into the lake, quickly changing into a humanish form under water, and starting to swim leisurely. G.U.N. arrived at the lake. "Hey girl! Have you seen anything strange go this way." One of them called. Very convincingly, Vick pretended that she saw Shadow run past and pointed up the waterfall. "That thing was so fast it ran up all the way up the waterfwall!" Making sure she acted as six year old as possible. G.U.N. bought her little act, 6 helicopters hovered down above the ground as the people jumped on and flew up the waterfall. Just as the last helicopter was about to go over, Shadow came bursting out of the trees running right into the lake. "Hey! There it is! Go down you idiot down!" The helicopter quickly went down. "Ohhh so close!" Quickly diving under the water, she grabbed Shadow's hand and ran as fast as she could. Which was faster than she went before when getting the men's attention.

Pretty soon, they ended up by a big rock formation. They stopped so Vick could catch her breath. "You can run pretty fast but you can't last long…." Said Shadow smugly. Grinning, Vick walked into the hidden cave. Cautiously, Shadow looked back and walk inside too. There were little paintings that covered the walls. "This is my secret place where I put all that happens to me… Its where I go to be by myself usually…" She looked back at her spiky friend. "But you can share it with me Shadow. It can be our place!" Her words echoed off the rocky walls. She kneeled down at a blank wall and drew a crude painting of Shadow and her holding hands and playing with her fingers. "That represents yesterday when I met you. You are my first friend ever…" She gave a yawn. Shadow sat down right by Vick's picture and began to paint a picture of Vick smiling. The longer he spent on it the larger his smile grew. When he was done he sat up against the wall opposite the fresh paintings. Vick crawled over to Shadow and snuggled up to him. The surprised Shadow gave a smile and wrapped her in a hug. Vick began to purr. "Good night Shadow…" Tired from running, Vick fell asleep in Shadow's arms. "Good night… Vick…" Shadow was just as tired, he soon fell asleep too. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Vick awoke the next morning to the sound of loud men outside the cave. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and nudged Shadow. He awoke with a jolt. "Huh? What's going on?" Vick quickly put her finger to his mouth. Quietly, she walked over to the entrance and poked her head out the cave enough for her to see the men unnoticed. It was the men with the funny uniforms. "A civilian reports that she saw the girl and hedgehog run around here last night." One of them said professionally. "Secure the area! They can't have gotten far…" The one that looked in charge ordered.

Silently, Vick retreated to Shadow. "Shadow… There's a lot of people out there! Are they gonna take you away?" She asked innocently. Sadly, Shadow nodded. "They'll try but as long as you're here there's a reason for me to keep going…" Sweetly he gave a smile with his words. Vick gave a smile, but she felt a tingly sensation. "Huh?" curiously she looked at her hands. They were fading! Along with the rest of her. Shadow noticed too. "Vick?" "Shadow? Whats happening? Shadow! Help! SHADOW!" Vick's face was full of fear and she fully faded away. "VICK!" The sad Shadow sat there with tear filled eyes, now he had lost two important people in the same two days.

The G.U.N. men came rushing in as they heard the hedgehog's cries. "Get off of me! Ugh! VICK!" he cried as he was drug out of the place that in only a few short hours had become the most eventful and important place of his entire life. But now what did he have to live for? He hadn't a friend in the world….


	3. Chapter 2 A New Begining

Chapter 2: A new beginning

~Mobius, December 3rd 1999~

The night is young. A small blue hedgehog sleeps in a tree, dreaming of his favorite snack, chilidogs. A large man in a hovering machine was chuckling as he typed away. "At last the ultimate being will be mine and nothing will stop my dream of eggman land!" he gave a laugh as a bright light shone as bright as the sun. The hedgehog awoke with a startle. "Huh? Whoa! I didn't know there was gonna be a light show tonight!" As the light grew more intense, a high pitched whine blasted throughout the whole planet.

The light cleared to reveal a young girl. She had big pink cat like ears on top of her head and two pink and blue cat tails, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Flittering her eyes, she shook her head. Curiously she looked around. "Wh-where am I? Where's Shadow?" Her eyes were filled with fear. Eggman looked at the girl in dismay. "Hmm? This is the most powerful being? It's so tiny... Hey little girl!" The girl looked at Eggman with wide eyes. "Wh-who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" She questioned him. Eggman gave a smirk. "Never mind that! Come with me and together we will rule the world!" Quickly, she shook her head. "I don't wanna rule the world I just wanna go home!" Chuckling, Eggman pressed a button and a giant metal hand came shooting out. "You're not going anywhere but back to my lab!" Smirking, he pushed another button and the giant hand shot at her. She cowered in fear as the giant claw came toward her

.

A blur of blue came speeding by, scooping the girl up. "I don't think so Eggman!" The girl opened her eyes to see the heroic blue hedgehog. She awed quietly, as the hedgehog set her down. "You stay here ok?" The hedgehog instructed before speeding off. Slightly, she nodded as Sonic raced up to Eggman's machine. "Eggman, you've resorted to kidnapping? That's a new low even for you! " With a smirk, Sonic blasted through the hovering machine causing a great explosion. The girl covered her face. When the explosion was done, she looked up to the sky to see that the machine had disappeared.

Quietly, the girl spoke. "Thank you for saving me mister hedgehog. I don't ever wanna be with someone like that." She gave a smile as the blue creature turned to her. "No problem! Are you ok… um... Sorry I didn't catch your name." "oh my name is Vick! Nice to meet you." Kindly, she gave a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Vick. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. You shouldn't be out here all alone. Come with me ok?"

Vick nodded sweetly. Suddenly, Sonic raced over the hill and left Vick in the dust with a surprised look on her face. Sonic quickly came back. "Oops. Forgot you can't go that fast. Ha-ha!" Kindly, Vick gave a smirk, then ran as fast as Sonic was going before. She giggled the whole time she ran. Then, she ran into a tree. "Ow! I'm ok." Laughing, Sonic helped her up. Vick then shook her head to shake it off. Both Vick and Sonic laughed. With great speed, Sonic took Vick to a forest where none of Eggman's machines would find them. Sonic jumped into a tree a laid on his back, Vick looked confused at the way he slept. She found a big tree and slashed at it with her claws. She made a nice little hole that she could fit in. "sort of like home…." Quickly she climbed in the hole and fell asleep, thinking of her friend she left behind.

~On the other side of the mountains~

Two sleepless bobcat brothers were walking around after seeing the bright light shine as bright as the sun. "I don't know about this Kamme. I think we should get back home." Said the light blue and orange one frightened. "Chill out Emmak. Quit being such a scaredy cat. I know what I saw it around here somewhere." They came across a 7 year old half demon boy who lay on the ground unconscious. He had big dark purple ears and a short dark purple tail. The two brothers quickly woke him up. "Ugh… Where am I? What happened…" Curiously he looked at Kamme and Emmak. "Hey there slow down. I'm Kamme." They looked at him with just as much interest. "And I'm Emmak. Are you ok?" Standing up, the boy spoke like a real man. "Yeah im fine. My name is Willis. Willis Donahit. Pleasure to meet you both." he shook their hands firmly. Willis thinking he had to be a man now, acted like one. "Why don't you spend the night with us tonight. You seem pretty lost." Emmak offered kindly. "that would be nice. Thank you" Smiling, Willis gave a nod.

Cautiously looking around, Willis followed the brothers to a seeming normal but huge pine tree. Quickly, Emmak did a special knock on the tree and the tree became a super cool hang out. "Whoa! Sweet!"Astonished, Willis stood in the entrance way.

Willis found a nice bed. He lay down as the roof opened up to reveal a new world of stars. "Pretty nice out tonight right guys?" Sleepily Kamme yawned as he spoke. All three of them nodded. Willis tried to count the stars as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~Mobius, December 4th 1999~

Sonic awoke panicking, not seeing how Vick mad her bed last night."Vick? Vick? Where'd ya go?" Vick called from her tree hole. "Five more minutes please…" She got up and crawled out of her little hole and stretched like a cat would. She yawned and looked around. "So it wasn't a dream. I'm not back home." Sonic looked at her in relief. " ok your still here. What exactly are we gonna do with you?" Vick shrugged. She had no clue what was going on . She gave a sigh. "I have this place I wanna show you. Follow me." Sonic lead the way to a beach, now known as the green hill zone. Vick followed with a smile. "I always like coming here. You never no what you can find. Maybe we can find something to get you home."

Playing in the sand, Vick smiled and giggled. She saw something in the sand. A bead. She pulled on it, but it was stuck. She dug a little deeper to see it was a necklace. She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice that she was starting to float. "Whoa! What's happening?" Sonic looked at Vick in amazement. "Whoa how are you doing that Vick?" Now upside-down, she shrugged. "I don't know, but it's fun. Weeeeeeee!" The two odd creatures began to laugh. Vicks eyes glowed and Sonic started to float too. "whoa! Your right this is fun. Ha ha!" for hours they floated. Then Vick helped gather some wood for a fire pit. "Now let's see if I can figure out how to start a fire."

Baffled on how to begin, Sonic attempted to make a fire. "Let me try Sonic." Said Vick remembering a show called digimon, with a lizard-like thing that could shoot fire balls from its mouth. "Let's see… Pepper breath!" Vick shot a ball of fire from her mouth. The fire burned brightly. Vick's big ears twitched. Something, close, made a sound.

A little ways away

"How much further guys? My feet hurt." Complained the purple eared boy. "Chill out Willis. We are almost there dude." Rolling his eyes Emmak replied. "yea just a little longer don't worry." Finished Kamme. Willis groaned. After all only being 7 he got tired easily. Spacing out he began to dream of being a bird. Quite suddenly, he started to float. "Whoa! Holy cow! What's happening? Kamme Emmak! Help!"

Kamme and Emmak quickly turned around to see Willis floating 4 ft in the air. "Some one get me down from here!" he cried flailing his arms. Hastily the two bobcats got Willis down. They started to laugh a bit. "how did you do that Willis?" Asked Kamme excitedly. Willis shrugged in confusion. He didn't quite know how he did it. His feet were tired and wished he didn't have to walk, then he was floating in midair. It was all very confusing. Then Willis' ears twitched. He started to sniff. "That smell… It smells sort of like me…. But… different…."

Willis started to run toward the source of the scent. He came across a beach where he saw a girl, with blonde hair and big blue eyes, and a blue hedgehog. He thought this would be a great time to practice pouncing, he got down low and wiggled his haunches, which made the bushes russle. The girl's ears twitched as she turned her head. Willis jumped at her and tackled her down to the ground. They rolled around a bit. "Hey! Get off of me! Right now!" cried the girl. The wrestled like newborn pups for a while until eventually they got tired. Sonic simply sat and watched.


	4. Chapter 3 Vick and Willis

**Ok let's give this note thing a try… I know it's taken a while for this chapter to come out but here it is at last. This chapter mainly focuses on Willis and Vick. Well… and Eggman of course. But any way here it is.**

Vick and Willis

The two half demon children wrestled in the dirt. Willis gave a playful laugh while Vick made various cat like sounds. Rolling into the splash of the ocean, Willis bit lightly and tugged lightly on Vick's ear like the puppy he was.

"Ah! Let go! You big Meany!" She began to cry lightly as she pushed him off. With big, sad, guilty eyes, Willis looked at her.

"Hey I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been playing so rough…" he turned away, ashamed of his behavior. When quite suddenly from behind, Vick tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha-ha! Fooled ya!" Sonic shook his head slightly and gave a laugh at the two.

"You guys are ridiculous…" Underneath the smaller half demon girl, Willis struggled to get up.

"Hey! You tricked me... Nice move but uh… You mind getting off of me now?" Giggling Vick got off of Willis and went back over to Sonic. In the close distance, the yelling of two brothers could be heard.

"Wiiiillis! Willis! Where are you dude?" As Willis turned his head he yelled back.

"I'm over here guys!"

"Where?" cried back the brothers in confusion.

"Just follow this! AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willis howled louder than a train going through a city. With great haste Vick held her ears down and made a face of unpleasantness.

"OW! That hurts my ears…" Out of the bushes came the green and blue bobcats, as Vick was stuffing a rock into Willis' mouth. Muffled Willis complained.

"Mey! Mat foo foo vat vor?" Translation should be pretty clear.

"You nearly blasted my ears away with that sound… I had to do something…"

Sonic still held his ears.

"WHAAAT?" Vick bounced over to Sonic and lifted his hands from his ears.

"Better?" said Vick curiously. Sonic blinked and began to laugh.

"Ha-ha oh right… That would help wouldn't it…?" Vick laughed with him. Willis spit out the rock. The bobcat brothers looked dazed and confused at what was happening. Vick bounced over back to Willis, Kamme, and Emmak.

" Hiiii !" She gave a smile, "My name is Vick and this is Sonic. What are your names?" she asked curiously. The green bobcat stepped forward smiling.

"My name is Kamme Bobcat, and this is my brother, Emmak." He said with a smile.

"And I'm Willis!" said the boy with purple dog ears, Scratching his head with his foot. "I'm a…"

"Half demon right?" Vick cut him off. " Me too! " She cried with glee. She stood on one foot and spun in the sand like a ballerina. Her tails swished in excitement.

Hours passed, Vick and Willis wrestled at random, and playfully they laughed and rolled into the wash of the ocean's waves. Willis soon tuckered out and fell asleep.

"Awww party pooper…." Vick whined as Willis snored lightly. The two were so busy playing and having fun, Vick didn't notice that everyone else had already fallen asleep. Emmak was curled up on one side of the fire being quieter then the soft wind that blew through Vick's ears. Kamme was on the other side of the fire snoring loudly. Sonic was more near the grass farther away from the water. Vick was left all alone with her thoughts.

"I hope Shadow is ok…" Looking up and the sky, Vick sighed. Slowly her eyelids began to droop, and soon the large eared girl was in a deep sleep.

The night was silent, though if one listened carefully, one could hear the grinding of gears or the soft crushing footsteps of a large machine. The machine moved fast and quietly enough to not wake the young creatures. Carefully, it picked up the little girl with short blonde hair and the young boy with dark brown hair longer than himself, by the tails and jetted away silently.

Slowly Vick awoke. Her eyes slowly came into focus as she noticed Willis in a tall glass cylinder.

"Willis! Hey! Wake up!" Vick yelled in a whisper to try and wake the half dog demon up without calling too much attention to her. The room they were in was dark, the air felt cold and mechanical. The only light came from the one that shined down above Vick and the one that shined down above Willis. Quite suddenly, a door shot up and let in a ton more light. A large figure stood in the door way, it cast an even larger shadow on Vick.

"I see you're awake my little dream maker." Said the figure with a slight chuckle as it moved forward. Lights suddenly burst on, the figure revealed itself as the man that Vick had met the other night before. Vick gave a small growl.

"Egghead…." She gave a sneer at the large round man. "You send me home right now! You big meanie! I wanna go home now!" She ran at him only to hit her head on the glass. Eggman gave another chuckle.

"It's no use trying to break out. There is no possible way for you to break that glass. You're far too small." He said with a grin. Vick shook her head and ran at the glass again.

"Why do you want me and Willis anyway! LEMME OUT!" She rammed the glass a third time. Another chuckle came from Eggman.

"For your power of course… as soon as I can find a way to use your power and strength, Eggman land will finally be." Again Vick rammed the glass. She took a slight break and cocked her head to the side.

"You… want to make an amusement park?" She asked hesitantly. Her hair hung to the side as she cocked her head the other way. "That's just… silly…"

"It's not an amusement park you little brat!" Vick flinched slightly at the man's harsh words. Eggman walked over to Willis, who was still out like a light, and tapped on the glass. Willis' ear twitched and he slowly awoke and stood up stretching. He gave a loud yawn.

"Mmmmm Good morning…." He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Eggman. "Wah!" Vick gave a snicker.

"That's what I said when I first saw him too ha-ha…" Vick gave a smile as she rammed the glass yet again. "Now let me out you stupid head! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOOOOW!" She continuously rammed the glass as she spoke. Eggman gave a glance back at Vick.

"You're too loud…" He took out a remote and pressed a button. A metal, sound proof sheet covered Vicks glass cylinder. It was a lot quieter in the room now. Eggman turned back to Willis who looked scared out of his mind. "Maybe you'll be a little bit more willing…" Suddenly a loud alarm and flashing red lights went off.

"Security breech! Security breech!" the loud mechanical voice echoed through the halls.

"What? Not possible…" He pressed the button on the remote in his hand. A metal case covered Willis' cylinder while uncovering Vick's. "What!"

Vick was no longer in the cylinder. The light that shone above her was ripped apart more than a piñata full of candy at a birthday party for a kid that isn't ever allowed to have sugar. The ventilation system above rattled as Vick ran through the thin, metal system over to Willis. Vigorously, Vick slashed through the floor to Willis.

"Someone order a self rescue?" Both gave a grin as Vick reached for Willis' hand and pulled him up just as the metal casing lifted. "Let's move dude!" Before they could react and metal claw shot up, grabbed Vick and pulled her back down. "MRROW!"

"You didn't honestly think you could get away, did you?" Eggman gave a chuckle as he pressed another button and the claw squeezed tighter. Hot tears began to roll down Vick's face, her mouth frozen in a silent pain. A loud growling came from the ventilation system. A small purple pup burst out. It had a mane of dark brown hair and the iciest of blue eyes. It let out a loud high pitched bark as it jumped at Eggman and stole the remote, biting it in two. Immediately the claw released Vick and she fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" Shakily, Vick stood up and shook her head. She looked to the pup. "Huh? Where'd you come from puppy…" She quickly picked him up and gave him a small hug. "Well thank you for saving me I greatly ameciate it." Cutely she gave a smile and looked up back at the vents. "Hey Willis! Come on!" She waited for him to answer, the pup barked and lightly put his muzzle to Vick's cheek. Intensely confused, Vick looked at the pup. "…. OHHHHHH! I get it YOU'RE Willis….. Right?" Willis yapped in reply and began to wag his tail.

Out of the rubble and dust, Eggman shot out on large hovering machine. "Get back here you little brats!" His face was red with anger and frustration.

"Um… no thank you!" Vick began to run, still holding Willis tightly. Her legs were tiring but her eyes were filled with determination. The two came to a fork in the hallway. "Aw nuts… which way do we go Willis?" The small pup sniffed one way then the other. He looked up at Vick and yelped with an uncertain tone. "Well that stinks…"

Her ears pricked up as she closed her eyes. A soft breeze blew through the right hallway and through her sensitive ears. She nodded in that direction as she opened her blue eyes slowly. She began to run that way but turned her head the other way, to see that they were being followed. Not by Eggman but, a small rock. Vick cocked her head to the side as Willis growled and glared at it.

"Um… ok then…" she continued to run and accelerated until they came to a dead end. "Awww nuts…." Behind her the sound of fast clanking marching echoed. Hesitantly, Vick put Willis down as she turned to see what was making the sound. "Aw double nuts…." Her eyes were wide with determination.

In front of her stood a giant mechanical figure. It was about 10 times the size of the young half demon girl. Its gears whizzed and wound as it slowly moved closer to her. "I-I'm NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Vick yelled at it with the bravest of faces as Willis, who was slowly changing back to normal, growled deeply. His paws slowly formed into fingers as he slowly rose to his hind legs and his fur turned red into his clothes.

"Raaooo! Me either!" cried Willis awkwardly as his muzzle and vocal cords changed. The robot seemed to stare at them blankly. Quite suddenly, a rocket launcher folded out and aimed at the two children.

"EEP!" Vicks eye expression changed from determined to scared out of her mind. Willis was wide eye'd looking like Vick, he fainted from the intense fear. Vick looked at him and slowy hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. With great haste, she grabbed Willis by the collar of his blood red kimono and smashed her way through the wall that was in their path with her head. Speedily her feet moved, her eyes shut tight when she realized, she wasn't going anywhere.

She opened her eyes slowly to see clouds and a sky as blue as Sonic. In confusion, she blinked and looked down. There was no ground there! "Eep!" Franticly, her feet moved back in the direction of the hole only to fall with great speed. "Aw nuts I'm gonna be a pancake!"She screamed as she reached for Willis' hand.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger….**

**Willis: what the hell are you talking about? They all know we live…**

**SHUT UP WILLIS! YOUR SPOILING IT! C**

**Willis: *snicker***

…**. Oswari….**

**Willis: AH! *falls flat on his face* … Now whose spoiling it?**

… **Oswari!**


	5. Chapter 4 Inventing

**Hello people this chapter is made in rage as I am surrounded by the jerks that skipped my birthday party…. I am unloved…**

**Shadow: I still love you ^-^ **

**Yeah but you don't count you be on mobi- wait…. YOURE SPOILING IT!**

**Shadow: ^-^'''**

Inventing

Vick's eyes were wide with fear. Her short hair shot up as she fell. Willis still passed out due to fear. Vick closed her eyes tightly. 'This is it! I guess it's better to live a short life with friends then a long lonely one back on my world…..' she thought to herself. Her eyes shot open with realization. "Wait a second! I CAN FLY! Duuuh!" She held tight Willis' hand and focused on flying. They stopped in midair about 10 ft off the ground. Willis hung in the little girls grip. "Ugh! Willis! You're ugh… HEAVY!" She fell to the ground with a thud, landing on the red clothed boy.

"Hey! Get off me!" yelled Willis, finally awoken, as he pushed Vick off.

"Hey at least I got us out of there," the girl gave a smile with her words. "Would you rather be with that creepy old man up there?" instantly she pointed up to large airship that flew at least 500 ft above them.

"That's where we came from?... So how aren't we pancakes?" Rubbing his head, which was hit when he fainted, Willis stared up at the ship.

"I'll explain how later but right now we miiiight want to get the heck out of here." Without hesitation, Vick grabbed Willis's wrist and began to run. Sniffing wildly she dodged tree after tree. "I smell the ocean…." She sniffed again. "I think I smell Sonic and Kamme and Emmak too…" Her legs were getting tired. Quite suddenly her feet were running on sand. They were now at least 42 miles away from Eggman now.

"Ok Vick you can stop now!" Just as soon as Willis had spoke Vick came to a skidding stop. "Wah!" Willis went flying head first, over the fire pit and their friends, and into the sand. He struggled to get his head unstuck. The hedgehog and bobcats stared in confusion, as the little half demon girl just giggled. Quickly, Vick trotted over to him.

"Need some help Willis?" Giggling Vick tried to pull the struggling Willis out of the salty gravel. "Hold still! Grrr you're not helping by moving…" Still the boy continued to struggle in the sand. "Grrr… OSWARI!" Willis fell suddenly flat with a grunt of pain. "Better…" With less effort, she pulled his head out of the sand.

"How did you do that?" Questioned the blue hedgehog, his green eyes blazed with curiosity. Confused herself, Vick shrugged.

"It means 'Down boy…' I saw some kids saying it to their dogs and I asked them what it meant. I thought maybe Willis would listen like the dog did. I didn't actually expect it to work though…" she gave a smile. Sand was coming out of Willis' ears as he shook his head. A sound came from Willis as he did so, a small clanking sound like a bag of marbles. "Willis what is that around your neck?" Cocking her head to the side as he spoke; she pointed to the necklace that now hung loosely on his neck. Curiously, Willis tugged at it lightly.

"… Dun know… but boys aren't supposed to be wearin' jewelrys…" he attempted to jerk off the necklace. "What the! It- Grrr… –won't! Ugh… come off! Ugh…. Help?" attempting to help, Vick grabbed the necklace and flung it over her shoulder. With doing that she heard a thud and a slight grunt of pain. She turned around to see Willis lying face first in the sand.

"Willis you just had a nap… Why you already taking another one?" her eyebrow was raised slightly.

"Grrr why you… rah!" Swiftly Willis tackled Vick to the ground. Thinking quickly, Vick countered by kicking up Willis, launching him away, and jumping on to his back. Willis threw her off and attempted to slash his hand at Vick.

"OSWARI!" She yelled gleefully. Instantly, Willis fell on his face with a grunt of pain. "That necklace seems to be handy huh?" She gave a cute smile…

3 years later

Vick awoke in her soft warm bed inside the room of a house hidden among the trees. The fuzzy memories, of her first day she had real friends, still lingered in her head.

"Wow I haven't dreamt that memory in forever…" said the young girl, now at least a foot and a half taller since the age of 6, as she stretched. "Wow it's been like…. 3 years since I first came here….. Feels like I've been here all my life..." She walked to the door of her little house in the trees, and listened as the wind blew through her ears. Turning she looked at the house. "It's hard to believe that it only took four six year olds and two seven year olds to build this place… I wonder how Knuckles is anyway…." With great speed she turned back the other way as a voice pierced the silence.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" The young voice pierced through the air like a needle through a piece of cloth. Without hesitation, Vick jumped down and began to fly toward the source of the sound.

"This has Eggman written all over it…" Bursting out of the trees she saw a giant machine chasing a small gray figure. "Yep I knew it…." The figure was running as fast as it could, tears flooding her eyes and streaming back and she ran. Suddenly the figure tripped and skidded to a stop on its knees. The small fluffy creature looked back at the machine that has caught up with it; its deep blue eyes were wide with fear.

"s-somebody help me!" the voice sounded like a young feminine voice. The large machine began to reach for her. The creature shut her eyes tightly, but nothing came but the sound of a light grunt and skidding of feet. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a young girl with large pink and blue ears.

"Eggman don't you ever learn?" Vick gave a smirk as she twisted the claw to the right, flipping it onto it's side.

"Why you little brat! I regret even bringing you here…" Shouted Eggman, frustrated with Vick's interference.

"Then ya shouldn't have done that in the first place stupid head..." She kicked robot up high and kicked it hard into Eggman's hovering machine. Unfortunately, Eggman dodged swiftly and fired another claw at the two. The creature cowered and shook in fear, its dark gray fur proofed up to the max. Vick simply began to laugh, as if she was being tickled by a giant feather.

Eggman stared at her in confusion. "What on earth are you laughing at girl…?"

"Ha ha… ha… you're… you're just way too funny Eggy… you honestly think you can beat me by using the same exact move?" she grabbed the second claw and twisted it to the point of breaking. Sparks flew from the robotic claw's rear side as wires of red and green and blue showed. Vick simply gave a cute smile. "Now if you'll excuse us…" Vick gave a wink as she jumped behind the purple and gray creature, hooked under her arms and flew off as the creature screamed in terror.

Eggman glared in dismay and pushed forward after them. "GRRR get back here!" He raged and he gave chase of the speedy half demon girl and her rescuee, who was still screaming. Vick covered the creature's mouth with her tails.

"You keep that up and he's gonna find us…" she let go, waiting for the screaming to resume, but it did not. "Thank you… now get ready to drop!"

"Wait what! Nonononononononononono!" the creature protested as Vick flew into the thick of the trees.

"Tuck and roll tuck and roll! Bombs away!" Vick let go. The creature tucked into herself and rolled right into the tree house, landing on a conveniently placed pillow. Her fur was proofed up in fear from that exhilarating experience. Vick landed gracefully in the doorway giving a laugh. "Woo what a rush eh?" She gave a cute smile and made her way over to the living room, helping the raccoon up on the way. "Hope I didn't scare you too much… but I was losing my grip and had to go fast…"

Vick plopped onto a chair, took out a book full of blank paper and began to draw. "So uh… what'd you say your name was again?" asked the raccoon as she brushed the fur on her tail down.

"Vick… the names Vick…that's V-I-C-K Vick" replied Vick with a smile. She continued to draw. "What's yours?"

The raccoon hesitated. '_Can I trust this person?_' '_Yes… I think I can…_' "My name is Roxy… Roxy Haurt…" there was a major hint of shyness in her voice at first.

"It's a pleasure to meet'cha Rox" Holding her thumb up, she gave a wink and a smile. "So what in the world did Eggman want with you anyhow? I mean…you're no older than me but you don't look like you have a special powers or anything…" she scratched her head as she spoke.  
Looking down, Roxy shook her head. "I'm not sure… I was just mindin' my own business when… he came after me..." she seemed to shake with her words. "It was scary… I don't think I want to do that ever again…"

Vick gave a concerned look "well where's your mom and dad? ... I can take you back to them if you want…. It isn't any trouble at all…"

Suddenly, the raccoon burst into tears. "… They're… not around anymore" her eyes were sealed shut with her own tears that streamed down staining her fur a dark gray.

"Oh…. I'm sorry…" lowering her ears, Vick went to give Roxy a hug. "You can stay with me then… we'll be like sisters" she gave a sincere smile at Roxy.

"Really?" confused, Roxy questioned the girl's intentions. She paused for a moment or two. "… Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me… for all you know I could be like an assassin from that Egg-person or whatever…"

Vick stifled a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you aren't made out of metal here… Eggman always makes things if he wants stuff done… mostly robots and junk" She continued to smile at Roxy. "Besides your aura appears a kind and gentle purple… bad people that are mean usually have a black aura full of anger and meanness and junk… so I trust you to be my friend."

Roxy was silent for a moment. "So… what are you drawing?" she gestured to Vick's sketch pad. Vick turned her sketchpad to Roxy. On the sketch pad was a very detailed drawing of Roxy half way done. "Oh wow that amazing! You're so detailed" said Roxy in awe. Vick smiled and continued to draw. She was very artistic for a nine year old.

"Wah! What was that!" Roxy nearly jumped out of her skin as a twig snapped outside. Vick shook her head slightly.

"Momentai Rox… Eggman can't find you here I promise you… hmm… maybe seeing some of my silly sketches will make you feel better" said Vick with a smile. Roxy gracefully took the sketch book and flipped through each page. There were pictures of friends, objects, and even creatures Roxy had never even dreamed of before. Then she turned to a page that caught her eye.

"What this thing? It looks cool…" pointing to a picture of a small back pack like object, Roxy showed Vick what she was questioning.

"Oh that? Well I find a lot of pretty treasures on the beach… and never have a lot of room to store it all… so I came up with the bottomless backpack to store an infinite amount of objects and maybe even people… Ya know… when you're playing hide and seek and stuff…" Vick let out a sigh. "But I'm not smart enough to actually make it… I can't even begin to think of the mechanics of such a pack…"

"What are you talking about? Something like that is pretty simple to make…" Roxy gave and sweet smile. "No one's actually had the creativeness to think of something like that though. I wouldn't ever think of something so amazingly awesome." Roxy seemed more excited than a terrier at the door when someone comes over.

"Heh… I found some computery parts on the beach earlier this month… You can check 'em out if you want… They're right over there." Vick pointed to a box on the nearby shelf. Happily Roxy rushed right over to the box and began to dig.

"So… where are your parents? They'd probably mind me being here wouldn't they?" Roxy spoke as she dug, picking out parts as she went.

"Well… I never knew my parents…" the young girl's voice drifted off. "I mostly grew up alone… but that's why I'm so tough… I learned to fend for myself on my own…" she drew her knees in closer to her chest. "But it wasn't really til I came to this world that I learned to be brave… and I can thank Sonic for that…"

"Sonic? Who's Sonic?" questioned Roxy as she looked back at Vick.

"He's the blue hedgehog in the picture right next to ya… I bet a million bucks that he is gonna be a super hero when he grows up…" Vick gave a smile. Roxy looked at the photo. Vick and Willis had their arms over each other's shoulders both being bunny eared by the other. Kamme, Emmak and Sonic were all making silly faces, sticking their tongues out and pulling their cheeks down. And Knuckles, the young red echidna, was the only one that looked the least bit normal, he was smiling a friendly smile and tilting his hat just a little. They all looked like a happy bunch of friends.

"Wow… you guys look kinda like a weird messed up family… no offence…" commented the young raccoon. She took another look at the green and orange bobcat, whose cape was blowing almost heroic like to her. "So… who's that one?" she pointed at Kamme.

"Oh that's Kamme… he's a little odd in the head… Emmak, his brother, is a lot better at thinking ahead while Kamme just rushes into things without even thinking… boys are just plain weird if ya ask me…" Vick stood up and walked over to Roxy. "That's Knuckles with the neat hat… he's a treasure hunter and he's real good at it too… he gets mad pretty easily though… and he's really, REALLY strong… he can lift a whole tree out of the ground!" Roxy awed at Vick's words. "Then that dude right there next me is Willis, he's a half demon like me… but he's not as cool as me that's for sure…. we're the only ones of our kind on this world… its kinda scary when you think about it…"

"… You ramble a lot don't you?" the smug Roxy asked.

"Yeah… but at least I don't ramble as much as Eggman… he needs an explosion of his plans before he shuts up… he really needs an off switch." Roxy couldn't help but giggle at her ramblings. "… and I'm doing it again aren't I?" That made Roxy just burst out into laughter. Vick couldn't help but laugh as well.

For hours, Roxy worked on creating Vick's dream back pack. Vick helped by going off and finding her more bits and parts, bringing her some fresh fruit, and getting bandages for Roxy's scrapes and bruises from her previous encounter with Eggman. Soon, Roxy completed the pack.

"Yes! Finished" exclaimed Roxy with a grin. "Now it's time to test it… Go ahead Vick… it only works with your voice." She explained.

"Um ok… what do I say?"

"Set a voice password…. Just say 'password input' and then say your password"

"Ok… password input…" the back pack blinked and beeped cutely.

"Waiting password input…" Vick blinked at the back packs surprising voice. Roxy seemed surprised as well.

"Eer… Digimon, D-I-G-I-M-O-N Digital Monster…" Vick spoke her long password. The back blinked and beeped once more.

"Very well… Voice activation password is now set to" it spoke in Vick's voice now. "Digimon D-I-G-I-M-O-N Digital Monster… Hello Vick, I am Packatron 1000… what is it you wish to store?" The backpack beeped a cute little tune.

"It's so cute I didn't know you made it talk…" giggled Vick excitedly.

"I didn't… at least I didn't mean to…" Roxy rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's try something bigger than it first…" commented Vick as she went to go grab a large book off the shelf. As she came back, a hand came out of the backpack, grabbed the book, and pulled it inside fast. The two girls stared in amazement. Finally Vick spoke. "…neat" she said to put it bluntly.

A blade came out the top of the backpack, split in two and began to spin. The backpack hovered over to Vick and offered its straps to her arms. Happily Vick put her arms through. Quite suddenly the backpack adjusted to Vick's shape perfectly.

"Amazing…" gawked Roxy. "I gave it intelligence… that's so cool!" she exclaimed with a successful glee. Vick laughed happily with her.

"We sure make a neat team don't we?" Vick smiled at her new "sister" then let out a loud yawn. "Wow is it that late already? We should get to bed." She confessed. Roxy yawned too in agreement.

Vick led her new raccoon friend to the bedroom. "Here you can have the bed…" offered Vick as she went over to the wall where there seemed to be nothing but a bunch of branches.

"You sure?" Roxy's eyes were concerning.

"Yeah ill sleep in my home away from home…" she pulled the branches together in a way that made a soft hammock like nest full of leaves, bracken, moss, and feathers for warmth. Vick sighed a happy sigh as she settled into her nest that reminded her so much of home. Roxy bounced onto the bed and happily got under the warm covers. Vick stifled a mrrow of amusement at her friend's content. She swiped a button with her tail, causing the roof to reveal a clear night's sky full of stars with patches of snow here and there on the window.

"Wow it's beautiful…" Roxy gawked.

"Mhm…" agreed Vick. Soon the two best friends fell into a peaceful sleep. The night had sealed their newfound friendship into a friendship that would last for all eternity.

**Ok this chapter is finally done XD after nearly 6 months its finally finished XD**

** Willis: You take too long .**

** Me: . oswari**

** Willis: *falls on face* damn it .**

** Roxy: *laughs* boys are stupid**

**Me: indeed they are Rox…. Indeed they are… anyhow the reason I was rageful is that no came to the most important birthday of my life D: it made me rage face… any who this chapters done for now… please ignore any un meant lines XD the only lines meant are the one separating the time change and the comments like this… im gonna start giving thenext chapters title ^-^ just for you guys…**

** Willis: laaaaaaaaaaame**

** Me: . oswari!**

** Willis: *falls on face* .**

** Me: the next title iiiiiis… *drum roll* …. "the secret of the Ginger Vick" =D enjoy figuring THAT one out suckers:3 until next time! Baiii! ^c^**


	6. Chapter 5 The Secret of the Ginger Vick

**Hello again people I start this chapter as soon as I finish the last cause that's just how I roll ^-^**

**Willis: you waited 3 weeks :I  
me: oswari**

**Willis: *falls* damn it stop doing that its getting old!**

**Me: for you perhaps… oswari**

**Willis: *falls* damn it…**

**Me: any whoo here's the next chapter… all you inuyasha fans out there may have gotten the title name from last time**

Chapter 5: Secret of the Ginger Vick

The morning came fast as Vick lazily got out of bed. She felt rather weak and flimsy. She walked out to the kitchen yawning quite loudly.

"Good morning Roxy… sleep well?" She asked with a stretch. The raccoon turned to her friend with a glass of juice in her hand. The glass fell as Roxy gave a gasp. Vick easily caught it in her hand. "Dude! What's wrong?" Vick panicked as much as her mobian friend.

"W-who are you?" stammered Roxy.

"Whatdya mean Rox?" Vick cocked her head. "I know you went through a lot and all but that doesn't mean you can forget about me over night… it's me… Vick? Remember? The girl that rescued you?"

"V-Vick?" the raccoon settled. "What… what happened to your hair?" she pointed. "And you're missing your ears and tails…" Vick looked at her oddly.

"Huh? You feelin alright Rox?" she reached up to scratch her large ear, only to scratch at air. Confused, she pulled her hand down to her head and searched for her ears. Panicking she ran to a mirror and gasped ever so slightly when she saw what was there.

There, in the mirror, stood a girl about Vick's height, her hair a fiery orange, her skin pale and full of darker flecks. What really shocked her was her right eye. It was now a very bright yellow that clashed with her blue left.

"W-what... what happened to me!" her eyes grew wide with panic as she yanked on her hair hoping this was a weird dream. "Ouch!" she tugged on something else, something rather round that seemed to lead to a hole in her head. "Are these… my ears?" she tugged some more as Roxy watched, unsure of what to do.

"Vick… it's ok…" the raccoon rubbed her panicking friend's back. Just then, the spikey blue hero of Vick's past was in the door way, appearing out of nowhere, and biting crudely into an apple from Vick's supply. Startled by the crunch of the apple, Roxy turned to the hedgehog and slightly hid behind Vick.

"Mornin'Vi-...oh um hi there… is Vick home?" he asked cluelessly. Vick paused, and then banged her head on the wall for a little bit. Sonic merely watched her in wonder. _Why is this girl banging her head on the wall…?_ he thought.

"Sonic… I _am_ Vick…" said Vick, slightly sobbing with frustration.

"… No way… Vick has… these HUGE ears," Sonic motioned large ears. "And… these two tails," he motioned her two tails. "Vick also has blonde hair… and defiantly doesn't have a yellow eye…"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OK!" she burst, which surprised everyone including herself. She quickly grabbed her mouth in shock that she had yelled. She had never actually yelled at one of her friends like that before. Especially not Sonic. "I'm... I'm sorry!" she fled back into the bedroom in shame, tears of embarrassment trailing behind her.

"Vick wait!" Roxy chased after her in worry. Sonic pondered whether or not he should try to make Vick feel better. He just went over and looked at Vick's sketch book to see what was new.

Meanwhile… somewhere near the base of Angel Island

"Willis! Kamme! Come on dudes wait up!" cried a familiar bobcat.

"Move your tail slow poke!" called Kamme, who was waiting with the long haired half demon boy for his brother. The boy sat like a common dog and scratched his ears with his foot. "Do you _have_ to scratch your head like that?" asked the green bobcat, irritated.

"Why does it bug you?" asked Willis curiously.

"Yeah it does actually…"

"Good that means I can enjoy doing it even more" he gave a smirk and continued to scratch his ear. The blue bobcat pushed his way through the brush, panting.

"Hey guys… can we… take break…?" he gasped.

"No way were already losing daylight just waiting for you…" yakked Kamme.

"Look we can either take a break for five minutes… or…" Emmak began to take off his tattered burlap glove, one finger at a time. "We can take a break for however long it takes you to wake up…" Kamme called his brothers bluff and crossed his arms in defiance. Willis stood there watching them, waiting to see who would break first, the bobcat… or the bobcat. Finally he decided to intervene.

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off you morons!" thinking fast Willis grabbed them by the shirt collars and banged their heads together lightly by his standards.

"OW!" cried Kamme.

"OW! Watch the scar man!" cried Emmak as he held his forehead. A few days ago he had gotten a scar on his forehead while the "idiot brigade" was hunting for treasure at the bottom of a chasm. He had dropped from a clinging branch and hit his fore head on a rock.

He checked to make sure his scar hadn't reopened. But it had broken open a little bit and left a mark on Kamme's head that matched the X shape of Emmak's scar. "Aw nuts… Willis you hit my scar…" Emmak took out some gauze and wrapped it around his head.

"Ah don't be a bab-" Kamme stopped as blood from Emmak's scar was on his hand, and thinking it was his own, he fainted and fell over. The two boys still conscious face-palmed at his hypocrisy. Emmak put his glove back on and began to drag his brother to their destination of the base of Angel Island. Willis led on like a hound dog in a fox hunt.

Quickly, and with Kamme on his back, Willis scaled up the rope with ease to the floating isle. Emmak followed after, though struggling, his burlap gloves did help him grip.

At the top waited an echidna with a bright red pelt and an attitude to match. He stood there with his arms crossed. Behind him shone a giant green emerald, known as the master emerald, which kept the island in the sky. The echidna opened his eyes as the boys approached him, ready to strike, but then lowered his fist at the sight of them.

"Oh it's you guys… what's up?" he said, seeing that their faces spelled victory. Emmak shook his brother violently trying to wake him up.

"Well we defiantly found old stuff Knuckles…" said Willis as he pulled a satchel out from his puffy sleeve. "Coolest ruins ever man…wish ya coulda seen it…" he handed the bag over to Knuckles, who then rummaged through their treasures.

"Nice find guys! Chalices, bangles and… what's this?" in confusion the echidna pulled out a very old musical looking instrument.

"It's like a flute thing. Watch," Willis took the instrument, as Knuckles handed in to him, and blew into it crudely. It gave a large cloud of dust as well as a toot note E over high C. the group coughed due to the dust, turning into a laugh of enjoyment. "Ha-ha see?" Willis gave a smirk. He put their things away back into Willis' sleeve.

"There was another thing we found but I think it's better to show you in a more… private place…" said Kamme, who had awoken to the flute, as his ears moved around listening for spies.

Back at the Treehouse

"Come on Vick… you have to come out sometime…" coaxed Sonic from outside the door. Vick had locked it and was opening the roof to fly away. Up she jumped, only to fall back down hard with a small snap that her human ears could not here.

"Oh come on! I can't even fly anymore!" she cried with frustration. In despair, the young, now human, girl slumped to her knees and held her head. "I'm… I'm human…. Why am I suddenly human…" she moved her wrist ever so slightly. "OW! What the?"

"Vick if you don't open the door I'm gonna spindash it down…" bluffed the hedgehog trying to get her out. A pause between them stood. Vick unlocked the door and came out with a confused and pained expression glued onto her face. "It's alright Vick we'll fix this. I promise."

"Sonic… I can't fly… and my wrist hurts…" Her face was struck with sadness and grief.

"Here let me see Vick," concerned, Roxy gently took Vick's wrist. Vick winced with pain as the raccoon's fingers moved gently across the pained area, checking for abnormalities. "Well no wonder it hurts… you broke your wrist Vick…" she explained.

"Broke?" Vick cocked her head to the side. "Do I need a new one?" She had never "broken" anything before, aside from a few of Eggman's things.

"No silly it just needs to heal…" Roxy giggled slightly at Vick's curious face. "Erm… Sonic was it? Do you mind getting some splints and bandages for he-" however, being as fast as he was, Sonic had already gotten them. "Wow you ARE fast…" Roxy had to admit she was impressed. She bandaged Vick's wrist tight so the splints would not slip.

"Yeah that's kinda my thing…" smirked the hedgehog. Vick waved her arm, unable to bend her wrist, and frowned.

"Now I can't move my hand…"

"You're not supposed to… you have to give it time to heal…" Roxy rubbed Vick's head.

"Sonic! Where'd you go?" cried a young awkward voice from outside.

"Oh yeah, Vick, I want you to meet someone." The hedgehog walked over to the doorway. "Over here Tails!" he yelled, as a young yellow fox came into view and landed on the porch. "Tails this is Vick, Vick meet Tails."

"Nice to meet you," Tails' voice sounded young and cute to Vick's, now human, ears. "Though you don't look how Sonic said you did…" at the moment he was right.

"Yeah were still trying to figure out what's up with that…" said Sonic, still befuddled at what was wrong with his half breed friend. Quite suddenly and out of nowhere, a box appeared on Vick's chair. "Hey where'd that come from?" he went over to the box. It looked like a birthday present of some sort. "There's a label on it… 'to the birthday half breed girl, from ~N' …. Who's N?"

"My birthday was last week…" Vick took the box and studied every which angle of it. "Should I open it?" no one answered, so without waiting she unwrapped the box carefully and awkwardly with her broken wrist. Her new backpack helped out by cutting the box open for her. Inside there was a letter on top of a lot of tissue paper.

Gently, she picked out the letter and began to dig in the box, pulling out a pair of yellow and blue large 80's bangles, a set of large silver aviator goggles, a silky, midnight blue cloak with a gold trim and stars, and a book that was titled "Simple Spells for Beginners." She took the letter, opened it and began to read it aloud.

"'Dear Vick, I suppose you're wondering who I am… Well you'll find out in time, you just need to know I am a friend not a foe.' … what's a foe?" she asked curiously.

"It means an enemy… like eggman." explained Roxy.

"Oh… 'The bangles are necessary for you to wear, they go around your wrist. Make sure you NEVER take them off… as you get older your strength will increase, that's the reason you are currently human at the moment. Your strength is so great right now that your body needs to "power down" in order to keep you from losing control.'" she continued. "'The other stuff is less of a seriously needed gift. But they aren't just accessories. The cloak is "enchanted" which means there is a magick spell cast upon it. It will protect you from harm, especially when you are human like now so you may want to keep it.' … huh… that's nice of… who ever this guy is…" said Vick as she put on the cloak.

"Magick? Like hocus pocus and all that?" questioned sonic, skeptical of the letters words.

"Well it looks comfy any way… what else does it say Vick?" Roxy was intrigued and on the edge of her seat as if the letter was a good book. Vick turned over the letter and there was even more explaining.

"'The cloak can turn you invisible, double as a parachute, and keep you warm or cool in intense weather conditions… moving on, the goggles belonged to your grandfather, they have his knowledge of flight tactics and aerial maneuvers. Wear them with pride and may you gain his knowledge….'" Vick put the goggles on as well, they felt… right to her. "'and the book… well its sorta self-explanatory, your family is well known for magickal abilities. Learn well and you'll be able to help your friends even when you're human. That's all until next year… happy birthday kiddo, sincerely ~N…. PS. you'll be back to normal by sunset… don't worry…'"

"Weird… who's this N person…" Sonic questioned unsure if Vick should wear her "gifts."

"I… don't know… but I feel like I can trust them… whoever they are…" she twirled around with her new cloak swaying along with her. "any way how do I look?" the gift had obviously cheered her up enough to forget she was human.

"Like little red riding hood but blue" laughed Sonic. This caused everyone to laugh along. Another box appeared where the first had. "another one?"

Vick went to open the other box. Inside there was a belt with six white and red little balls and a card case full of cards on it, and a few large eggs that reminded Sonic of Easter. The cards had strange little creatures on it. She passed them to the others to see. A ball on her belt wiggled out of its place and fell off onto the ground. It rolled between Vick's feet. This little ball had a little lightning bolt symbol on it, they all looked at in curiously.

**Me: Yes I finally finished it after like… a year XDDD**

**Roxy: phew… what a rush… a lot happened today XD**

**Me: no kidding…**

**Roxy: OH Vick it's time to be all mysterious, dbz ending and all that…**

**Me: orite XD *ehem* what is making this mysterious little ball move? Who is this N that knows so much about Vick? Will Vick really return to normal ever again? What did the idiot brigade find on that exploration? WHY am I asking you all this? All this and more will be answered… next time on dragon ba- oops wrong show~ XD next time on Sonic Worlds Redux! "monsters in the treehouse!"**


End file.
